laelemagicafandomcom-20200215-history
Prismatic☆Dream
|title = |ditector = |created = |studio = |network =JTV |run = Winter 2019 |episodes = 60 |op = |ed = |genre = Adventure, Fantasy, Music, Comedy, Romance |theme = Jewels, Idols, Colors, Rainbows, Music, Fashion, Stars, Cards |prev = PuzzleMirage! |next = ArcanArcade Paradise }} La Elemagica: is the fifty-second season of the La Elemagica Series overall. The season consists of 24 protagonists, each warrior has a represented color, element, jewel, mythology, idol type, fashion style, brand, form-change and the music instrument and its genre. The motifs are love, friendship, dreams, hope, happiness and courage while the themes of the season are colors, jewels, elements, fairy tales, rainbows, fashion, music, idols, cards, mirrors and dance. Production The Idol Master season 2 contestants are consisting of the (male) winner, Jonas Red, who is the lead character in the series and the female winner/runner up, Erica Kareina was sub-leader, as well as the romantic lead to Jonas. Also, the remained finalists (Allan, Calie, Quinn and Riley), semifinalists (Bella, Daryl, Marco, Steph, Trent, and Yassy) and the losing contestants (Fritz, Grace, Helen, Isaac, Kayla, Lexie, Nikki, Ollie, Paulo, Vince, Wanda, and Zhack) are also became the main characters in the series. The concept was same as La Elemagica: DreamTopia Come True, La Elemagica: Rainbow Rocks! and La Elemagica: MAGI: School of Oz; but they have a drastically change in the series. Prismatic Dream and DreamTopia has some changes by its colors by genders: Leslie and Fritz' maroon, Taylah and Ollie's turquoise, Eric and Steph's coral and Dion and Lexie's canary. The lead character (Jonas) was a prince of the main setting (Luminique) by his real parents. But he was landed to a mortal world (Wuijic) by his adoptive parents and later it was revealed the "biological" son of the famous music composer and a singer that his dreams to be an idol, until that his "real" identity was soon to be found when he discovers Luminique. Plot Once upon a time, a magical world of Luminique, welcomes the Prince Rojo de Mashiqua, first son of King Luminario and Queen Colorama to celebrate his birth. In favor to give the magical ritual to the young prince, he receive the magical power of strength, emotion and full of ability to bless the magical rituals, under with the 48 Colorful Spirits. Suddenly, a welcoming party turns a disaster. The Luminique invades Chromatique. The want to get the throne to make the Luminique into Chromatique. King Negrindo, the half brother to King Luminario, and being the other half of the Queen, are made into a big fight. Also, Queen Colorama fights Queen Rashana because Rashana loves Luminario, while Negrindo loves Colorama. During the tragic fight, Queen Colorama said to a servant named Andreja, that Prince Rojo is not allowed in the place because the Luminique was in a danger. Andreja is still protects the baby until she was brutally killed by the one of the Chromatique guards. The baby was still crying until King Negrindo still angry for the baby and he fells a baby into the modern world of Kesshogaku. On the other hand, the famous song writer and composer Jonathan Red and a singer Scarletta Due's son died after Scarlett's birth. This is the same day that Prince Rojo and Scarlett's dead baby was swapped, in which the dead baby disappeared, leaving Prince Rojo was the son of Jonathan and Scarlett. Then it was revealed that the swapped baby was revived. Scarlett said that their baby was a miracle, her wishes are granted that the baby was alive and give his happiness for music. After from the hospital and the concert for their baby (whose was the missing Prince), a bomb threat was sudden into a biggest tragedy. The missing baby was kidnapped by unknown target. What if should be related to their rivals or the guards of Chromatique. Jonathan and Scarlett are dismayed for their missing of their baby. They are broadcast by the news all around the world, but it didn't found. Since a kidnapped prince was left in a old town, a poor family take cares for him, naming Joren Ariz. 16 years later, Joren Ariz, a poor boy who has a passion of singing and dancing, which his adopted parents, siblings and relatives are proud of him. He was lives in a old town of Razamai, who wants to accomplish his goals for his family. However, he didn't know that he was adopted, and he was the missing son of the famous singers (but the real and biological parents are the King and Queen of Luminique) so he was going to Wuijic to find his REAL parents. One week later, Joren discovers Kesshogaku. He was go to Kesshogaku for the first time that he saw large towers, richest people, and expensive cities. He is auditioning for the singing contest, but it was too late. Until he meets Erica Kareina, a girl who has a passion also for singing and dancing. They met each other until a monster appears, Erica was kidnapped. A monster was arrived and Joren runs away and he was defeated after he fights a monster without any protection. Until he runs away and hide and he discovered a Red Gem, that turns into a Prismatic Phone. He grabs it until he met Fritz DeNost. He was confused if he used the phone and therefore, he was transformed into Luminique Ruby for the first time. He attacks a monster, turns into more and hard to attack. With the help of Steph Barbosa, Trent Javier, Kayla Fliss and Quinn Akira, the monster was defeated, and he saves Erica from danger. He didn't know that Joren was a Handsome Cure. Days later, a gem-turned-device Prismatic Phone were also connected to find the more Prismatic Warriors across the Kesshogaku. Lexie Lohan, Isaac Gali, Riley Quill, Marco Ritch, Paulo Vera, Wanda Singh, Nikki Beller, Ollie Tinkman, Allan Shaw, Daryl Orlando, Zhack Jee, Grace Polika, Calie Way, Yassy Watson, Helen Carlos, and later soon to be, Erica, which those of them are gratefully chosen to be a warrior. Since the team are met for the first time (even they don't know), Joren was flashed in a magical halo after the battle and it was hit in a car. Jonathan and Scarlett revealed that the hit boy was his missing son. It was revealed that Joren was the missing son of the famous song writers. Since he is living with his biological parents, he rose to fame for his popularity because he has a passion of singing. Therefore, Joren's real biological name was Jonas Red. Luminique Academy, a school for all the Dreamers and Believers, in which Jonas transfers to the highest section. Jonas seems similar to his "possible" classmates that most of his classmates are teammates. Erica and Fritz remembering Jonas, who was Joren. Since the team are reunited again as "friends" and "classmates", they are met for the first time and they are close each other. Joren was introduced as Jonas. By the following day, Jonas got the magical power of fire, accidentally burns his old guitar and threw it away. Jonas didn't know that why he has magical powers and he gets more energetic. Because he has magical mark on his palm, in which he didn't know that his REAL parents are the King and Queen of Luminique, and he wants to reveal his true identity. The Prismatic Cures are now in an idol group called PRISMA. As of this roller-coaster adventure of the story, the Prismatic Cures are ready to fame to know the magical past between Luminique and Chromatique, to show their popularity by their passion of singing and dance, and Jonas wants to find his true parents again that he would became the right of being the Prince of Luminique. The magical and musical adventure is starts now. PRISMA sings and dances with you.~ Characters Protagonists Allies *'Miniatures' *: Finneon *: Banette *: Wigglypuff *: Shedninja *: Vanillite *: Lillipup *: Manaphy *: Gardevoir *: Luxio *: Skitty *: Eevee *: Azumarill *: Sentret *: Gyarados Villains Supporting Items : Prismatic Phone The main item of the idol warriors. Same as an Samsung Android phone, but it can be use to detect the mystery coords and items and create a communication, as well as the main transformation item. : Prismatic Coords The main collectibles. Each card has own form change with the specific fashion trend for solo, group and upgrades. : Prismatic Mic A microphone-like wand allows to make an attack or to perform. : Prismatic Watch An accessory for communication. Locations : Luminique The main location of the series. : Chromatique The antagonists' hometown. Media Episodes Music Movies Merchandise Notes Trivia Gallery